Mousetrap
by screamsevi
Summary: Oneshot. Lily and James are stuck in their house with Voldemort after them. What are they going to do when a mouse is loose in the house?


Sirius, Lily, and James were the best of friends. Sure, Lily and James were trapped in their house due to You-Know-Who being after them, but it didn't matter. With friends like Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and a new baby on the way, what else could they possibly want?

This was Lily Potter's thought process as she sat with her husband and Sirius Black one Thursday afternoon, drinking tea. Sure, it would have been nice not to have to hide in her own home, and yeah it would be gratifying to be able to see her friends from school without worrying that they would try to kill her, but she had the man she loved by her side, and their best friend to bring them news of the outside world. And who knew? Maybe in a few months, You-Know-Who would be defeated and they would be free.

This was what Lily truly believed. She was happy. At least, she was until that mouse ran across the floor.

"Oh my-" she shrieked, setting her tea down as she watched the brown rodent scurry into the other room. "James!"

But her husband just laughed. "What? Lily, it's just a mouse. We dissected them all the time in potions class back at Hogwarts."

The redhead scowled. That was just like James, always making a mockery of her concerns. "Get rid of it!" She would go after the creature herself, but something told her that she shouldn't, considering that she was seven months pregnant.

Sirius joined James in on his chuckling. It wasn't really a surprise; the two boys did everything together. Naturally they'd both find her honest concerns as cumbersome and ludicrous. "Come on, Lily," he snickered. "It's no big deal. It's harmless."

"It's not like it's Gus Gus, Sirius," Lily snapped, rubbing her swollen belly in anger. "It's not going to start making me a dress! It's a wild creature."

Sirius cocked his head to the side in confusion. This wasn't really surprising; Sirius was easily confused. However, when James frowned, she was slightly taken aback. "What's a Gus Gus?" he asked.

_I need to stop referencing muggle folktales,_ she thought.

"Never mind."

James shook his head, slightly bewildered. But nevertheless, he pressed on. "I just don't see what the big deal is, Lily. Why can't we just let the thing live here? It's not hurting us."

"In case you've forgotten," Lily said dryly. "We have a baby on the way. How would _you _like to constantly be cleaning up after a mouse in an attempt to keep the ground sanitary for our boy?"

James paused for a moment, before standing with a sigh. "I'll be back," he grumbled as he left the room, holding his wand as he trekked after the mouse.

Not a moment after James disappeared, Sirius guffawed, setting his teacup down as he laughed. "Merlin," he said shaking his head in wonder. "I can't believe the hold you have over him. He'll do anything for you."

She shrugged, a slight smile crossing her lips. "He just wants to make me happy. Is that so bad?"

Sirius just crossed his legs, a smirk sliding over his features. "You make him weak in the knees," he teased. "You're anything and everything that matters to him. You are his reason for living!" he said dramatically, throwing a hand across his forehead in a Shakespearian way.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness. I mean, for what? Pandora, it was the box thing. For the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse, okay? For James... Well, it's me."

"You can say that again," Sirius said, nodding towards the doorway as James entered the room, holding a limp mouse by its tail. Lily giggled at the sight of him, combing through her thick red hair with her fingers in a flirtatious way.

"I've got it," James said, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I've got it. It's still alive. Now. What do you want me to do with him?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, sliding her slippers onto her feet as she stood. "It's a male?"

James nodded, watching his wife's every move as she padded closer to him. "I've decided. It's much too large to be a female. Not nearly pretty enough."

Lily reached her lover, kissing him lightly on the mouth as Sirius watched in the distance, an amused grin on his face. "My wonderful man." She pulled back a bit, allowing him to rest his free hand on her inflated stomach. "Be a dear and put him outside." James rolled his eyes, but moved to comply. A thought struck her then, and she turned to face Sirius. "Oh," she said suddenly. "When's Peter going to come by?"

Sirius just shrugged. "He said something about looking for a job. He'll probably be by later this week."

She grinned softly, running her hands through her long hair as James came back into the room. "Okay then," Lily said, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist.

* * *

This was done for the Disney Cameo Challenge over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forums. I had to input Gus Gus into a oneshot somehow... So I hope you like it! If you're bored, check out my other Harry Potter oneshots: Fireflies (Severus/Hermione) and Through the Veil (Sirius).

So please do me a favor and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... And I Love it!

Lurve forever,

-Selene


End file.
